


Birthday Suprise

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, contains the sex, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Craig hadn't thought this far ahead when he was ten years old. Then again, he didn't think he'd ever get into a committed relationship with a boy before he started dating Tweek. Now seven years later, he's ready to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday however he'd like.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Birthday Suprise

Craig Tucker didn’t think when he was younger that he would end up in a long-term relationship with another boy. He thought he would end up alone, just him and his guinea pig. He remembered his horror at those girls drawing pictures of him and Tweek, not because it was Tweek but because it was another man. He remembered pretending to be with him, and then something changed.

  
He felt something he hadn’t felt before, not even with his ex-girlfriend: he felt genuine love towards another person.

  
He remembered briefly breaking up and being distraught, over a stupid game. That New Kid really saved his ass.

  
He smiled to himself, sitting criss-cross on Tweek’s bed, twiddling his fingers in anticipation for his lover to return from work.

  
August 17th, Tweek’s birthday. A week before Senior year, and he had finally turned seventeen.

  
He didn’t really intend on doing anything with Tweek unless he suggested it first. He didn’t want to overwhelm him.

  
Yeah, they had both gotten “the talk” when they were in fourth grade. They weren’t even together then, and it was really fucking awkward.

  
Craig looked out the window, losing patience as the sun set below the tree line. Why the hell did Tweek have to work so goddamn late?

  
He felt his phone buzz and swiftly snatched it. He sighed when it was just another Coonstgram post, which he had no clue why they still used it. They were seventeen, and they still used an app they made for a game they played when they were ten. He would admit, occasionally they still played stuff like superheroes, humans and elves, and cowboys and Indians, but it was a lot different now.

  
He looked at the post, which was from Clyde that tagged both him and Tweek.

  
_My dude @CraigTucker is about to have some fun… Happy birthday, @TweekTweak and protect that ass lol._

  
Craig’s fingers flew faster than the wind in response.

  
_Dude stfu._

  
Craig looked out the window again, the last glimpses of sunlight fading over the horizon. He saw a golden bob of hair walking down the sidewalk, twitching slightly. He grinned, relaxing into the bed and holding a bag of gifts behind his back. He heard the front door open, and a few small noises along with footsteps. He watched the door intently in suspense.

  
The door violently swung open and Tweek screamed. He placed his hand on his chest and took deep breaths.

  
“For fuck’s sake Craig? How the hell did you get in my house?” he demanded.

  
“You gave me a house key, babe,” Craig answered. Tweek covered his face with his hands, blushing.

  
“Oh yeah, I forgot,” he muttered. Craig lifted himself off Tweek’s bed and walked up to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and keeping the other behind his back with the gifts. Tweek responded in turn by wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck and pressing their foreheads together.

  
Craig may have been taller by a couple of inches, but Tweek would stand on the tips of his toes and make Craig tilt downwards so he could have his way.

  
Tweek sighed and moved to rest against Craig’s chest instead.

  
“My parents hate me, Craig.” Craig looked down in confusion, studying the shorter boy.

  
“Tweek they don’t hate you. That doesn’t-” He stopped himself. He had been working on becoming more empathetic over the past seven years, and he really was getting better at understanding emotions. “Why do you think they hate you?”

  
Tweek moved his hands to Craig’s shoulder, clutching him tightly.

  
“Well, it’s mostly my dad. Having one of the two gay kids in this town as your son is apparently ‘great for business’ because ‘people want to be supportive.’” Tweek mumbled. Craig nodded and pulled him a little closer.

  
“The only reason he’d care if I died would be because eventually, people wouldn’t care he lost his only son. With me living, people constantly want to support us. So he uses that for himself.” Craig wouldn’t have ever said it, but he agreed with Tweek. Richard cared solely about his coffee shop, Craig thought even more than he cared for his wife.

  
“Tweek, it’s okay. Next year, after we graduate, we’re gonna move out, together. You won’t have to work there, we’ll be able to live on our own and work where we want. We can steal Token’s money if we have to.” Tweek laughed lightly.

  
“I’m looking forward to it. But I still have a year, Craig. What am I going to do until then?” Craig frowned.

  
“I don’t know, Tweek. We’ll figure it out though, I promise.” Tweek hugged Craig tightly, sniffling slightly.

  
“I-I love you, Craig.” Craig hummed lightly. He moved to grab his hand and revealed his bag.

  
“Happy birthday, honey.” Tweek laughed, looking at his gifts.

  
“Really? Is this the best time, Craig?” Craig shrugged.

  
“I got impatient.” He released Tweek’s hand a pulled a rose carefully out of the bag. He handed it to Tweek and continued his search through the bag. He pulled out a fidget spinner, earning another chuckle out of Tweek, and finally wrapped his hands around a small box.

  
He reached out to take Tweek’s hand again, dropping onto his knees. Tweek began laughing hysterically as he watched him pull out the box.

  
“Tweek Tweak, we’ve been together seven years and still can’t get married. So, with this ring, I promise someday I’m going to marry you.” Craig cracked open the box, revealing a jade-coloured ring. Tweek reached his hand down before stopping himself, and instead spread his fingers.

  
Craig took the ring and gently slid it on, then intertwined their fingers. A grin spread across Tweek’s face and he looked into Craig’s eyes.

  
“You’re so gay.”

  
“No shit, babe.” Tweek’s smile faded as he looked at Craig’s hands.

  
“Craig, don’t you have a ring too?” Craig looked down at their intertwined hands.

  
“Shit. Uh, yeah, I do somewhere.” Craig said, feeling his pockets. Tweek joined in the search, albeit a little maliciously. He reached around Craig’s back, his arms slid around his waist and his hands dipped into Craig’s back pockets.

  
Craig jumped a little at the feeling of hands touching his ass and he looked at Tweek who, compared to his slight blush, was as red as a tomato. Tweek pulled one hand out of Craig’s pocket and showed an identical ring to his own, and beckoned for Craig to put his hand out.

  
Craig obliged, feeling the cool material slip on perfectly. Tweek smiled mischievously and pushed Craig onto the bed, straddling his waist.

  
“My Craig~”

  
His breath hitched and he moved his hands onto Tweek’s waist. He looked up at the blonde boy, who leaned close to his face and kissed him. Tweek pulled back and looked down at him, worry in his eyes.

  
“Are you okay with this?” He asked. Craig moved one hand behind Tweek’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair.

  
He pulled him back down and took his turn to kiss him. When they pulled away, Craig nodded.

  
“I’m okay with whatever you want. Happy Birthday, Tweek.”

  
Tweek leaned down again to press his lips passionately against Craig’s, pressing his legs against Craig’s thighs, forcing them closer together. Craig moved his hand from Tweek’s waist to wrap around his back.

  
The blonde boy rubbed his crotch against Craig’s leg, panting slightly. Craig leaned forward and attached himself to Tweek’s neck like a leech, biting and sucking to leave small hickies to let everyone know that Tweek was his. He would kiss every spot after, a silent apology for marring his porcelain skin, despite the fact that Tweek didn’t care in the slightest.

  
When Craig found Tweek’s most sensitive spot and decided to focus there, Tweek moaned quietly. While he was still moving against Craig, and Craig was attacking his neck, he leaned forward to try and kiss Craig’s neck.

  
Craig, however, was not too keen on letting Tweek wreck his nerves, so he leaned out of the way. Instead of hitting his neck as he intended, Tweek found himself against Craig’s shoulder. He wouldn’t let his man get away unscathed either, so he took his turn to leave a few hickies on his broad shoulder. He hoped that would get those girls he always saw staring at Craig to buzz off.

  
Craig for his part was shocked by the marks Tweek was leaving, he didn’t think that Tweek would want to out of fear of accidentally hurting him. Tweek kept licking and nipping his neck while stimulating himself until he felt something cold against his chest.

  
Craig’s hands slid under Tweek’s shirt, causing him to freeze and gasp slightly. Craig paused and leaned back slightly.

  
“Do you want to stop? If this is too much we can stop. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to,” Craig said, locking eyes with Tweek’s. Tweek shook his head.

  
“No, no. I want to keep going,” Tweek kissed him gently before locking eyes again.

  
“If you want to stop, just tell me. I don’t care when. If you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me,” Craig ran his hand down Tweek’s cheek.

  
“I will, babe. But the same goes for you, y’know? If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to,”

  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

  
“Dude, seriously. I want this, but you get some control too,” Tweek scoffed. Craig smiled and pushed himself forward, causing Tweek to fall on his back on the bed.

  
“Then you are in for a wild night, love.” Tweek shivered at those words. Craig looked down at his lover, still continuing to try and push himself against Craig’s leg while keeping his legs tight around him which Craig thought had to be quite the difficult task. He reached his hand back under the shirt they had previously been under and pulled it up slightly before stopping himself. He waited for Tweek to notice the lack of movement on his end so he could confirm he had permission to take off his shirt.

  
It took Tweek a moment to realize Craig had stopped, and after he noticed he saw Craig’s gaze fixed upon him and realized what he was waiting for. He rolled his eyes.

  
“Yes, dumbass,” Tweek smiled. Craig quickly pulled the shirt of Tweek’s body, throwing it in a random direction to be picked up later. Right now, he didn’t care how tidy the room was. He’d deal with that later. He pressed his body close against Tweek’s, moving his head down to pepper kisses down his chest before he reached his nipples.

  
He debated what he wanted to do next. He took a quick moment to weigh his choices forward. He glanced up to see his boyfriend’s desperate expression, his blue and yellow eyes begging him to do what he thought Tweek would enjoy.

  
Craig licked one of the nipples, earning a gasp from Tweek. He took the opportunity to mash their lips together and put his tongue in Tweek’s mouth, getting another moan out of him. Craig smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Tweek’s chest, rubbing his nipples. Tweek made more small sounds that were driving Craig crazy.

  
Tweek tugged at the back of Craig’s shirt, his hands gripping the material tightly. He pulled upwards in an attempt to signal to Craig that he wanted that petty fabric out of the way, a motion that was not lost on him. Craig tilted backwards to give a few inches of space between the two.  
Craig took his own shirt off, doing the same to it as he had done to Tweek’s. He flexed his arms slightly to show off the muscles he had gained over the years. Tweek didn’t let it distract him even though he found it really hot. He latched himself on Craig again only to be put on his back once more with Craig returning his attention to Tweek’s sensitive nerves.

  
He licked one of the bundles of nerves while lightly squeezing the other, making Tweek moan louder. He toyed with them for a while, giving equal attention to both. Tweek wriggled beneath him, panting and desperate to take his turn to pleasure his partner like he was pleasuring him.

  
Craig was not having that. He wanted to make Tweek feel amazing, and he didn’t need him to do anything for him. He pulled himself off Tweek’s chest to relocate his lips to his neck. His hands went back to rubbing his nipples while his lips left love marks on his neck and shoulders.

  
After a short time, Craig moved down again, leaving a trail of kisses down to his waist. He unbuckled his belt and removed it, dropping it off the side of the bed. He then pulled Tweek’s jeans down and manoeuvred them around Tweek’s feet to get them out of the way. He worked his way back up, kissing his legs the entire way. Tweek opened his legs slightly, giving Craig move room to work. He nibbled on Tweek’s inner thigh, biting gently down in a few spots.

  
Craig moved to the hem of Tweek’s boxers. He pulled them down low enough so he could just see his v-line. He ran his tongue down the line and followed it, continuing to push Tweek’s boxers down the whole way. When he reached Tweek’s member, he was surprised to see it spring out immediately. He looked up at Tweek, who was avoiding eye contact. He was blushing a deep red. Craig frowned. He was pretty sure Tweek was embarrassed for some reason. Maybe it was because he was hard, maybe it was because he was quite a bit smaller than Craig, or maybe he wasn’t embarrassed at all. Craig was convinced he was.

  
He brought himself back up to kiss Tweek deeply. He loved his taste. It was coffee and something else, something uniquely Tweek, and despite the fact he hated coffee he loved the taste of Tweek. Tweek loved Craig’s taste too. To him, however, he tasted not like normal flavours but like staying up to look at the stars with a lover.

  
They split apart, a thin trail of saliva keeping them connected. Craig wiped it away and kissed Tweek’s forehead and lowered himself to be level with Tweek’s dick. He ran his finger along it, and by Tweek’s breathing becoming unsteady he could tell he was doing it right. He moved slowly, completing a few strokes before wrapping his hand all the way around and pumping it. Tweek began to buck into his hand and Craig began to move faster, rapidly going up and down.

  
“Craig, ah-h, Craig, please,” Tweek moaned. Hearing him speak to him in words broken in pleasure made Craig’s blood rush downward. He kissed Tweek again and kept moving his hand rapidly. It wasn’t long before Tweek cried out, a warm fluid spraying out onto his hand.

  
Craig inspected the liquid before wiping it off on the bedsheet to wash later. Tweek kept breathing erratically, his eyes half-lidded and fixed on Craig. He took a few moments to regulate his breathing and admire Craig’s figure. His tan skin, his green eyes, his toned muscles, everything about him. He reached his hand out to rest on Craig’s chest.

  
“My turn,” Tweek whispered in his ear, putting his hand on the bed right next to Craig’s body and leaving the other on his chest. Craig felt his pants tighten a little bit as he felt Tweek’s hot breath against his neck. Tweek bit and kissed all over as one of his hands ran across Craig’s body. He captured Craig’s lips and pushed down his sweatpants, palming his erection through his boxers.

  
Craig tried to stifle the sounds he was making but when Tweek bit his lip he let out a low moan. Tweek ate it right up but did not like how Craig was trying to not make them. He pressed his thumb through the fabric to get Craig to give up silencing himself but he refused, biting his own tongue to stop himself. Tweek smiled, he had an idea to make it a game.

  
He placed a few more kisses on Craig’s neck and nipped his earlobe lightly and gave a few more hard presses through the cloth before pushing his boxers down.  
He kept his eyes on Craig's face as he made his way to his dick. He wrapped his fingers around the base and twisted. He watched Craig grit his teeth in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet. Tweek bent over and placed a few kisses on Craig’s tip before running his tongue along his shaft.

  
Craig let out a groan, encouraging him to continue. He ran his tongue down a few more times before taking some in his mouth, which had Craig tangle his fingers in his hair, which Tweek enjoyed. He flattened his tongue against the bottom of his mouth so he could take more in, being careful so he wouldn’t gag.

  
He did indeed manage to take it all in, and after a few seconds, he began to bob his head. His eyes remained trained on Craig as he moved, watching his reactions to see how much he enjoyed it. Craig was very much enjoying it, with small deep moans. He tightened his grip on Tweek in warning, and when Tweek started humming it sent Craig over the edge.

  
With a loud grunt, he came, filling Tweek’s mouth to the brim. He immediately swallowed, both as not to choke and because he wanted to see what it actually tasted like and why pornstars liked it so much. Well, he did like it, but that may have been because it was from Craig. He wiped his mouth and looked at Craig.

  
“There’s one big thing we haven’t done yet. Do you want to try it or save it for another time?” Tweek asked. Craig shrugged.

  
“It’s up to you, babe. It’s your birthday after all,” Craig replied. Tweek thought about it briefly.

  
“If you’re okay with it, I mean, why not? We’ll both enjoy it, right?” Tweek ran his fingers through his hair, looking to the side. He felt weird asking to do it again and he didn’t want to make Craig do it again either if he was not ready to go that far or just wanted to rest. Craig gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that? Do you have the stuff?”

  
“I don’t have the stuff, but we’ll be fine without it, right? If you’re okay with it,” Tweek mumbled. Craig kissed his cheek.

  
“If you’re sure, then I’m down.”

  
“Well then let me get us started.” Tweek pulled Craig’s clothes all the way off and moved them out of the way, dropping them gently off the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms and legs around Craig and sat on his lap, Craig’s penis directly below his body but Tweek was careful not to crush it. He went after Craig’s mouth, his own still wide open as he waged war with his tongue.

  
Craig ran his hands along Tweek’s bare body, favouring his waist and his rear the most, however. He squeezed his asscheeks gently, feeling Tweek moan against his lips. Tweek slowly began to rock back and forth, brushing Craig’s cock with every movement.

  
They remained like that for a long time, building themselves back up to be ready to finish their night off with a bang. When Tweek felt something poking him, he shifted against Craig.

  
Craig noticed too, and broke away for a brief moment, pressing their foreheads together.

  
“Are you sure you want to go all the way?” Craig asked, bringing his fingers up to run down Tweek’s cheek.

  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Tweek chuckled. Craig went after his neck again, leaving more marks on the perfect surface. Craig took his hand back to lick his fingers, which Tweek took from him.

  
Tweek took the digits in his mouth, coating them in saliva. When he stopped, he simply grinned at Craig.

  
“You’re doing the heavy lifting, I wanted to help.” Craig captured his lips again before going back to his neck, nuzzling him.

  
“I’m going to put one in now,” he murmured. Tweek took a deep breath and held it as Craig put one finger. Craig left kisses and whispered sweet nothings against his skin as he adjusted to the intrusion. He waited for Tweek to tell him to move as he didn’t want to push him before he was ready. He was slightly surprised when instead of asking Craig to move, he started to move instead.

  
Tweek’s hands moved to grip his shoulders, his breathing a bit heavier than before. He slowly started to move, lifting himself up and moaning quietly. Craig kept placing sloppy kisses on his neck as he sped up and Tweek tried to take in more. Craig added another finger, Tweek slowed his pace. He kept moving, hungry for more but trying hard to not overextend himself.

  
His nails scraped Craig’s skin as he felt a wave of pleasure hit him. He instantly slammed down to feel it again, but just missed it. Craig realised what was going on. He quickly moved to meet Tweek on his way down, catching him off guard. The noise he made almost made Craig orgasm. He loved seeing his boyfriend in pleasure, happy, and the fact that he was the one who was doing that.

  
He added another finger and waited for Tweek to give him the go-ahead. When Tweek started to speed up once again Craig did too. He remembered the sex-ed classes he had hated at the time and remembered the male “g-spot,” the prostate. He angled his fingers to start searching. After a few tries, he finally found it, and when Tweek started saying his name desperately he used all his will to take his fingers out.

  
He whined in protest, feeling his high die down. Craig shifted his legs so that his hard-on would be right behind Tweek so he could feel it and figure out what he was implying.

  
He did. He positioned himself and slowly lowered himself on Craig’s cock, hissing in pain at first as his ring of muscle stretched and buried his face in Craig’s shoulder. Craig held him tight and apologized profusely for it hurting. Tweek bottomed out and rested for a bit, his hands rubbing Craig’s shoulder blade.  
When the pain subsided, he hesitantly moved. His nails dug deep into Craig’s skin as he began to bounce. He still felt some pain but it was not long before it was completely overridden by pleasure. He began to pant, his legs becoming loose around Craig’s body as he continued. He moaned against his neck as he left wet kisses all over.

  
“Why don’t we try a different position?” Tweek shuddered at Craig’s hot breath against his ear. He nodded, knowing it was an easier way to communicate than trying to formulate sentences.

  
Craig put one arm around his waist and pushed them both forward so that Tweek was on his back. He kissed him and got in place, slowly entering him. Tweek brought his hands from Craig’s back to the bed so his nails wouldn’t hurt him and so he would be more stable.

  
“Are you ready?” Craig’s asked. His eyes were full of lust and love as he looked down at Tweek.

  
“Yes, God yes,” Tweek panted. Craig began to thrust into him, starting out slow but quickly speeding up. Tweek gripped the bedsheet tightly, his knuckles turning white. He loved this.

  
He loved being able to feel Craig inside him, he loved being able to be so close to him. He loved everything about him. How hot he was, how kind and caring he could be, how sweet he could be. The way his black hair was secretly messy under all the hats he wore, the way his eyes shined when he talked about astronomy, and just him as a whole.

  
It was too much for him to explain.

  
Craig, in turn, loved everything about Tweek. His unkempt blonde hair, his blue and yellow eyes, how he bit his lip when he was nervous. He loved how protective he was and how he held everyone accountable for their actions.

  
Even if it got Craig in trouble with him sometimes, it helped him realise his mistakes and fix them.

  
Craig progressively moved faster and faster, testing for that one spot that would make him feel incredible. He knew he had hit it when Tweek tensed up, throwing his head backwards and letting out a loud moan. Craig immediately focused there, hitting it hard and fast.

  
He kept hitting Tweek’s prostate as direct as he could, moaning silently himself. Tweek tried his hardest not to cum, but with Craig refusing to let up on his prostate, it was not long before he cried out.

  
Craig came not long after, letting out a guttural moan as he filled Tweek’s ass with his semen. He kept shakily thrusting while he rode out his orgasm. Once he rested and pulled out, they inspected each other. Tweek’s stomach covered with cum and his rectum not fairing any better. Craig was coated in sweat and his penis in the same white substance as Tweek’s stomach.

  
“That didn’t hurt, right?” Craig asked.

  
“You’re an idiot. Only at first. I’m supposed to be the worried one you dummy.” Tweek pushed himself up, relying on his hands to support his weight. He looked himself up and down before laughing.

  
“What’s so funny?”

  
“I need a fucking shower,” Tweek grinned. He swung himself off the bed and walked to the door, gripping the frame. “Can you grab me some clothes? I don’t want to make a mess.”

  
“Yeah, of course.” Craig went to his closet, grabbing Tweek one of his shirts and a pair of boxers and grabbing some of his own clothes. He went down the hallway, looking at the rest of the dark house. Tweek’s parents must have gone out. Great parents to leave their son by himself on his birthday. He opened the bathroom door to be greeted by wisps of steam hitting his face.

  
“Got it, honey.” Craig placed the clothes on the counter and then gently knocked on the shower door. “May I come in?” Tweek looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, get in here you dork,” Tweek smiled. Craig hopped in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flat against his body. He placed his chin atop his head.

  
“I love you so much, you know that?”

  
“Well no shit, seeing everything that just happened.”

  
“I just wanted to remind you,” Craig said.

  
“I love you too, a lot. But right now is shower time, we can get sappy after.”

  
Tweek liked the feeling of water running down his body. It was comforting for some reason, he didn’t know why. He ran his fingers through his hair to wash the shampoo and then the conditioner out.

  
They got out soon after that, both throwing on their clothes rather quickly since they were equally exhausted. Craig fixed the bunched-up blankets that had gotten forgotten in all their shenanigans earlier. Tweek crawled over him to rest against his side, placing his head on his chest and his hand next to it. Craig pulled the blankets over them and then wrapped one arm around Tweek and putting the other behind his head.

  
Craig kissed his forehead and took his unoccupied arm to run his hand through Tweek’s hair.

  
“I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said I’ll marry you one day,” he purred, feeling Tweek lean into his touch.

  
“You have a poor taste in men,” he said.

  
“I have the best taste in men, You have a poor taste of self-worth,” Craig retorted. Tweek eyed the ring on Craig’s finger.

  
“Aren’t you going to take that off?”

  
“Nah, I like wearing it. It’s like a pre-wedding ring,” Craig inspected the same ring.

  
“What if it gets stuck and you can never take it off? What if-” Craig kissed him to cut him off.

  
“Well, if it gets stuck, it just means my promise will be even more concrete than it already is. What about you, are you going to take it off?”

  
“No, I like it. And if I take it off I’ll lose it,” Tweek stated and then yawned. Craig reached over and grabbed his phone, squinting at the brightness and waiting for his eyes to adjust. Ten forty-five.

  
Ignoring the messages from Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, he shut off his phone, placing it back on the nightstand. He looked back to his boyfriend who had seemingly fallen asleep and squeezed him gently.

  
Replacing his arm back behind his head he let his eyes flutter close and tuned himself into the crickets chirping outside.

  
“I love you, Tweek Tweak. Happy birthday,” he whispered.

  
“And I love you, Craig Tucker. Thank you for the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> On my Wattpad this story was split into two parts, but I feel like it fits better as one. Also, this was my first time writing smut, and if you have feedback I'd love to hear it.


End file.
